Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia
Skins Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin.jpg| Dr. Mundo ToxicSkin.jpg| |17-Dec-2009}} Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin.jpg| |24-Mar-2010}} Dr. Mundo CorporateSkin.jpg| |13-Sep-2010}} Dr. Mundo MundoSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|18-Oct-2010}} Dr. Mundo ExecutionerSkin.jpg| |17-Jun-2011}} Dr. Mundo RagebornSkin.jpg| |27-Jul-2012}} Chinese artwork DrMundo OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin 2 Dr. Mundo ToxicSkin Ch.jpg|Toxic Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin Ch.jpg|Mr. Mundoverse Mundo Trivia * Mundo was designed by Fantasyworld, an old Designer who is in Business now. * Mundo is voiced by J.S. Gilbert, Who also voices , , and . * Mundo is the Spanish, Filipino, and Portuguese word for "world". * The icons for Dr. Mundo's and skills used in game on the champion info screen show him in his original model, which was used in the early closed beta. In fact, we can see that model on a coffin of Voodoo Shaman in Autumn version of Summoner's Rift. * His /dance was inspired by TV series , from this where Dr. House dances to the song "Fight The Power".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmBrEQ6Kh9o A side-by-side comparison be be seen here . * According to Rinoa, Dr. Mundo's first name is Edmundo, named after an artist at Riot.http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=872817 * Mundo is apparently lactose intolerant, as said in this post. Quotes * Dr. Mundo's quote "Mundo...mmm...*slurp*...smash!" may be a reference to , a character. * Dr. Mundo's famous quote, "Mundo will go where he pleases." may be a reference to quote, "I'll go where I please, and please where I go." This quote is also popular in the League of Legends community. * For Dr. Mundo's Corporate skin, many of the quotes are references from various office comedies, such as from the movie . ** The line "Mundo smash like a boss!" is a reference to the popular song Like A Boss by . ** The quote about the mail room may be a reference to the Broadway musical , where the main character starts off working in the mail room like one is supposed to in business. ** The quote about the ABC's of Mundo - "Always be cleavin'" - is a reference to where character explains that a good salesman should "always be closing." ** The line "PC LOAD LETTER? What the Mundo does that mean?" is a reference to the comedy film . Skins * Toxic Mundo bears a strong resemblance to , a character. * Mr. Mundoverse is a reference to the bodybuilding competition. * Corporate Mundo was originally a legendary skin suggestion made on the forums that gained a lot of popularity. * The skin art for Mundo Mundo shows him fitting a Dr. Mundo costume. In the background, masks of , , , , and can be seen as well as costumes of , Tibbers, a robe, and and is also visible near the top right corner wearing a mask that resembles Mundo. * Executioner Mundo bears a resemblence to Astaroth from the . * Rageborn Mundo is likely a tribute to Grom Hellscream which shares the same model as Axe of the Dota series. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Dr. Mundo/Galerie de:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia en:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia fr:Dr. Mundo/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Dr Mundo/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia